No Control
by Lilachason
Summary: Sequel! SO u guys wanted one I wrote one. Warning-Better writing and more intense stuff will be used in the 2nd book. Summary They've known each other for just a week, You can't expect them to know every thing about each other but when you know nothing about the person your in love with, secrets unfold and some secrets can change your life. Some secrets can end it Dundundun
1. Chapter 1

**I'M SO EXCITED. Like I said if you guys wanted a sequel I would make one so here it is. I am freaking out, I was up last night thinking that before I put out a sequel notice I should probably have a plot idea. Now that I have one well..**

**Evil laugh mawahaha. It's ALOT more intense than the other one and since I'm not rushed it should be better written. (btw I DON'T have it prewritten so the updates wan't be as fast srry)**

**_Prologue_**

Isn't it strange how little we know? How little we control?

I think that's part of what makes us who we are, Wondering if there's an after-life if the person that you love is really who they say they are.

These are the answers everyone searches for. The big questions so to speak, But what happens when we find out?

Can we handle the truth.

I know I couldn't, I know now that the "Truth" is responsible for me dying.

_**Chapter 1**_

Beep beep beep. I groan and smack the intruding alarm clock.

Beep! Beep! Beep!. I smack it again.

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

"MY GOD" I chuck the alam clock across the room it hits the wall with a rewarding crunch.

I'm about to go back to sleep when I remember what day it is.

Jack's meeting me in a cafe. I leap out of bed and put on my pre-planned outfit and start to run down the stairs. My foot hits the 2nd step and I trip hitting my head on the banister. I face palm (which hurt quite a lot by the way).

Thankfully my head isn't bleeding, Jack has seen too much of that already.

I go downstairs and throw on my jacket, Running out the door my parents know where I am ( I wouldn't shut up about it)

I start to run to the cafe, Well more like a weird skip.

Ah well everyone already thinks I'm crazy anyways. What are you going to do? I sit down on a coffee brown seat and wait ( not patiently) for jack to get here.

**Half-an-hour later.**

"Are you sure I can't get you something" the waiter asks for the 100th time.

"I told you! I'm waiting for someone." I snap

"Mhhhm" The waiter says rudely

I growl, Where is he!

My phone goes off.

Can't make it. Jack.

WHAT THE CRAP. I wait two weeks to see him and he not only doesn't show up he waits half an hour to tell me!

I stalk outside trying not to cry. When guess who I see, Yep you got it Santa Claus. No Jack was standing over on the edge of the street. I start to stalk over there ready to give him a piece of my mind when I see a man step out.

Something about this man makes me freeze in my step.

The look in Jack's eyes is more terrified then when he had to get the brain tumor taken out.

I start to run over there.

"I am not giving a choice!" Shouts the man.

Jack take a step back his hands shaking.

Fury burns though my veins. I instinctively step in front of Jack.

"Kim." He says shock and worry emanating in his voice.

"We will continue this conversation, privately." The man growls sending chills up my spine.

Jack puts his arm around me and starts steering out toward the cafe.

Normally I would object but the look in Jack's eyes is so scared so I reach down and take his hand. I try to stop him so I can ask what's going on.

"Jack!" I hiss.

"You have to keep going you can't stop."

"Wha-" I sputter

"Kim, That man you saw, He's behind us." Jack whimpers. "Now I need you to walk into that cafe and not come out until I tell you to. Can you do that?" Jack pressed in a voice that counties to shake.

"No I can't do that !" I screeched indignantly

"You haven't even told me who the hell this guy is! Not only that but you missed our date that we have been planning for weeks! You leave a FOUR LETTER text after having me wait for half an hour! You-" My rant is cut off by Jack shoving me behind him roughly.

"Hello Kim." The man called out making Jack clench him fists in fury.

" You might want to go inside." The man says calmly as if he is recommending an ice cream flavor.

"No wa-"

"Go Kim." Jack commands furiously.

"But -"

"Now." He snarls.

I walk into the cafe and look out the window. I see Jack and the man shouting at each-other.

"I told you no!" I hear Jack shout and shove the man.

I jump out of my seat and sprint outside.

The man sees me and says menacingly. "You may want to rethink your decision ."

I go over to Jack.

"Umm want to give me an explanation. " I ask confused and worried.

"Yeah just a sales person who doesn't know what 'no' means" Jack says looking down.

"Jack!"

"What?" He asks innocently

"You were terrified and you acted like he was going to kill us!" I point out.

Jack bites his lip.

"The last time you acted like this you had a brain tumor." I hiss.

Jack flinches.

"I can't believe you're still keeping secrets!"

"I'm trying to protect you." Jack bellows.

"Fine keep it up and one day I just may not be around to protect." I threaten stalk off, Furious, Confused, Sad and once again scared out of my mind.

How does he do it?

**Okep so that's the first chpt. don't u love how I wait 4 action and nevvver leave u with a cliffe. *Evil smirk **

**you know what motivates me cookies and... REVIEWS (: (I'm gunna go get some cookies.) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok so I know this is short but I knda wanted to get something up sooo here u r...**

Chapter 2

I can't sleep. I can't stop thinking about that man and how scared Jack was, How he forced me to go inside. I almost feel like he's familiar but he's not I would remember him. I start to bite my nails that guy looks like he's ready to hurt jack really bad . I can't lose Jack not after what we've been though together. I still can't believe he didn't tell me, That he won't tell me.

I sigh and run my fingers though my hair.

What did this guy do to him? I sigh lay down on my other side and dose off.

I dream of running. Running toward Jack and that man, The man is holding a syringe and is about to stick Jack. Jack has that same terrified expression that is forever seared into my mind.

Thump thump thump. My feet hit the ground harder and faster but it's not fast enough. The man sinks the syringe into jack's arm.

I scream.

Thump thump thump I run faster still.

I'm not fast enough.

Jack clutches his head and falls to the ground.

Thump thump thump.

I jolt upwards cold sweat dripping down my body.

Thump thump thump.

I jump backward still shaking from the dream. I walk over to my door, Jack is standing there.

"Are you going to tell me what happened." I start.

"I can't" Jack breathes

I look at him.

"Can you just believe me when I say I don't like talking about it." Jack pleads.

I sigh, I am just to tired to do this so I nod and put my head on his chest.

Jack leans in and kisses my forehead and everything feels alright. Execpet it's not..

**Wow short.. NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE LONGER more than anything I'm just giving u a chance to put up ur ideas who is the guy and what does he want. (Kinda like Pll did u guys see the finale OH MY GOD) Off topic point is the more reveiws I get the faster I update (;**


	3. Chapter 3

**I have severe issuse like seriosly I say I'm going to wait I'm not going to upload until tomorrow that I can't post mutil chapters a day cause I won't get reveiws then I look and see that like one person has read it and am like OH MY GOD I have to go write the next chpt (It's kinda pathetic really) But hey! U guys befint from it right..**

Chapter 3

I didn't sleep for the rest of the night,I literary sat up all night pacing.

My alarm clock goes off 6:30. I turn it off (Now it stops). I get up and goes downstairs to make some coffee. I sip the hot bitter liquid and feel a just little better.

I look at my note book with the pictures of Jack that were never right.

I start laugh hysterically, I don't even know why I'm laughing maybe because I'm in the exact same place I was when I met Jack, not knowing anything not to be trusted with any information. Maybe because I don't really know Jack any better than I did when I was drawing those stupid naive pictures.

I slid down my counter and a tear rolls down my cheek. Maybe I laughing because even though I'm still in the same place as I was a month ago crying and crying over the same guy, Everything is changing and maybe I'm laughing because I don't know what I'm supposed to do about it.

I'm taking a walk down the beach thinking again about last night. I don't know what went though my head when I let Jack get away without telling me anything. We're probably not any better off than before he showed up at my house in the middle of the night (Creepy expect I gave him the key.) I kick a rock.

I sit down on a park bench.

" I just want him to tell me? Is that to much to ask." I ask out-load.

"Depends what do you want to know" says a voice from behind me.

I jump a foot in the air and whip around to see the man from the street.

I fall off the bench. (Smooth Kim he's probably shaking in his boots) He offers me his hand, I avoid it while pulling myself up.

"So Jack hasn't told you all about me" The man asks as if we are simply talking about the weather or something.

"No" I say needing to know despite the fact that every nerve in my body screaming for me to run

"Hmm."

"Hmm what?!" I snap infuriated.

"Oh it's nothing just that Jack, Doesn't keep secrets well." I look into his pitch black eyes trying to sense the double meaning behind his words.

"'What is that suppose mean" I hiss.

"Jack's never lied to you manipulated you."

"Of course not." I shout

"Let me tell you something" He leans in and I can smell his rank breathe

"When Jack gets into something he doesn't commit he will string you out let you think your in for the long run then when the right moment comes he will run." He growls right in my ear now.

Fear courses though my veins. I don't know what this guy has done but I do know that he could hurt me and I wouldn't be able to do anything.

I pull away trying not to let the fear show but I'm shaking and my eyes are filling with tears.

Suddenly Jack is standing over me. CRACK! His fist smashes into the mans jaw and he stumbles back.

I gasp and put my hand over my mouth in shock I've never seen Jack so mad at anyone Jack's eyes are burning a fury it that leaves no room for fear no room for anything.

Jack advances on the man, Crack Jack punches him in the nose and he falls to the ground.

Jack towers over the man.

"If I ever, EVER see you near Kim again, I swear to god I will end you." He spits a normal person would have been terrified heck I was terrified but the guy just gets up and says. "You never learn, do you Jackson? If you tell someone your weakness point you give them permission to use it."

For once I don't have to think what his double meaning could be.

**K still kinda short but verrry dramtic right?**

**Plus two chpts in one day (: U can just say it I'm amazing**


	4. Chapter 4

**OKKKKK SO this is looong over due. I'm probley going to upload the next chapter today as well. Also the I'm starting this new thing it's where if you guess who the guy is I will let you know that your right I want to know what you guys think. Also I'm going to set a goal to see if you guys can do it. Five reviews, I'm still going to upload the next chapter but you know it might be better...**

***Evil laugh...**

**Oh and before I get sued and such I do not own kicking just the plot of this story on the OC.**

Chapter 4

"Jack!"

Jack keeps walking, Furious at me or the man, I don't know.

"JACK." I yell grabbing onto his shoulder.

"What!"

"What, What! Your keeping something huge from me! Look I don't know anything but that guy looks seriously dangerous, Jack he was threatening you!" I shriek

"NO! He was threatening **you**! Why do you think I wanted to keep you out of this?! Do you think I enjoy keeping thing from you!" Jack takes my hand and puts it on his chest.

"I want to tell you more than anything." Jack whispers into my hand.

"So do, What's the worst that could happen." As soon as ask I can see that I shouldn't have.

Jack flinches. "I could lose you."

"You are losing me by not telling me you are losing me."

"Ki-" Jack starts

"No, I told you that if you didn't stop trying to protect me that I wouldn't be around to protect."

"Please don't do this." Jack begs

"You need to make a choice, Me or your secrets." The words feel like knifes as they come out but I can't do this anymore I can't not know.

Jack drops my hand, I will never forget the look on his face knowing I had caused it.

I start to walk away despite the fact that every step hurts.

I feel jack following me so I start to walk faster.

"Kim wait!." Jack yells

I don't stop of course, I keep walking. I keep walking up until the highway.

"Kim!" I'm half-way across the street. I should've looked but I didn't.

Getting hit by a truck. _Makes you wonder is there an after life._

**O.K I'M just gunna say what we are all thinking I'm an evil person not only do I take twice the amount of time to update but I give u a short cliffe chapter...**

**I'm just going to go write the next one now.**


	5. Chapter 5

**o.k ik this is really short but i wanted to get somthing up**

Chapter five.

Pain, It's everywhere all around me like I've never felt before, I want Jack I want him to hold my hand and tell me that everything is going to be O.K.

I open my eyes to a dull room. A doctor comes over and says. "Ah, Miss Crawford, You had quite an scare you've broken your right arm and both your legs."

I gasp and it hurts my throat, Badly.

"I'm sorry but your going to have to use a wheelchair for 7 to 12 weeks."

I feel my heart drop though my stomach, I hate being seen as weak now I'm going to be stuck in a wheelchair.

"Jack." I whimper my throat reminding me of me almost drowning.

The doctor looks at me confused.

"A boy he has brown hair brown eyes, Where is he?" I ask

"I'm sorry, That boy left as soon as he found out you were O.K."

I feel my heart drop even farther. I try to convince myself that this is what I wanted for Jack to chose, I just never thought he wouldn't choose me.

"Where did he go?" I ask my voice not belonging to me.

"He went with a man, Tall black eyes."

Fear runs though my veins but the doctors not done.

"Called him dad."

**dumdudmddudmdumdumd**

**next chapter will have Kim break out of the whole damsel in distress thing cause I just noticed I was doing that**


	6. Chapter 6

**LOONNG ATHOURS NOTE BEWHERE**

**I AM SOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry. I Know I took forever to update (I'm reaaly forgetful) The thing is I check my e-mail then see someone reveiwed so I go and write a new chapter. This time I got three reveiws at the way beginng and thought it was to eary to write a new chapter then forget to do it. *Hangs head in shame.**

**Also the chapter might be short idk I'm useing a new softwhere program and I'm not sure about the length. **

**O.k soo I would just like thank my loyar reveiws u guy r awsome.**

Jack I need you to call me back, I don't know where you are I don't know if your O.K" I leave the 32nd voice-mail outside my mom had just came to pick me up.

"Seriously Kim I don't know how you mange, You get hit by a car you almost drown what is with you!" She rolls her eyes.

"What can I say the universe hates me." I joke my mind far away.

That man is Jack's dad? He can't be Jack was so terrified of him as if at any moment he would do something awful the man must have it wrong. Maybe Jack just said that he was his dad so he could leave the hospital there are rules on that right. Though that wouldn't explain why he would leave with him in the first place.

What the hell is he hiding and why is it so important. I'm terrified not even angry anymore.

I feel like Jack's life could be in Danger. I have no idea who he is.

I walk into the house (Well wheel really). I switch on the light, my mom goes to pick up my favorite food from the store as if that will make me get out of the wheelchair.

I sigh and punch in jack's number, I storm into the kitchen.

You would never guess who was standing there, Not Jack and not my mom.

Jack's dad and he has a knife.

Jack's POV

I sit in a sterile bedroom correction my sterile bedroom, I have a white bed and stainless steel floors.

I put my head against the wall in frustration. I can't believe I'm back here after all I did to escape.

Then again when someone makes you a offer that you can't refuse, take it right?

I look over to my right seeing the familiar machines that have controlled me my whole life before I got the brain tumor, While I had the brain tumor and now after I've been cured.

My "Dad" came in with his hands in his pockets smirking.

I tense next to the wall.

"Hey jack" He says as if we are friends.

I don't respond.

He sits down. "I am concerned about your health condition." He starts

I burst out laughing. "My health condition weren't you the one who gave me the brain tumor." I keep laughing even though it's not funny.

"You see Jack when you left here got a surgery I didn't approve of you contaminated the experiment." He says ice dripping from his voice.

I feel dread clench my stomach.

"So we had to go out and get a new lab rat."

The door flys open and Kim my beautiful Kim is thrust though the door.

**mawaahahahahaha clifffe **

**I thin this would be a good chapter to start a reveiwer challenge 6 REVEIWS... FROM DIFFRENT *cough **


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm sorry for being one on those athours but I'm starting to feel like not as maney people are reading my story so unless I get some reveiws on the last chapter I'm going to stop this one.**

**Once again sorry but I don't want to waste time on somthing no-ones reading.**


	8. Chapter 8

**WOW this is SHORT and late annnd a cliffe**

Kim POV

Previously on NO CONTROL

I feel like Jack's life could be in Danger. I have no idea who he is. I sigh and punch in jack's number, I storm into the kitchen.

You would never guess who was standing there, Not Jack and not my mom.

Jack's dad and he has a knife.

Jack's POV

Fury burns though me completely taking over, They took my childhood. I can't let them hurt her. I leap up and punch the guy in the face. I wench him off of Kim. I turn around and scream at her to run but She can't.

While my back was turned that one second that I wasn't paying close enough attention my father grabbed her.

He had a knife held to her thought I immediately stop, I can feel all the color drain from my face.

"Don't fight me Jackson, You're not going to win" He says pressing the knife against her drawing blood and causing her to whimper. I growl fury and angst pounding in my ears.

He drops Kim to the ground I lunge forward and catch her. I shove her behind me and whip around. Just in time to here the lock of a door.

**Want to find out what happens 5 reveiws from five diffrent people that's the goal but I'm going write the next chapter now.**


	9. Chapter 9

**YESSS YOU GUYS MADE THE REVIEW CHALLENGE COOKIESS FOR U ALL**

**Oh you know what I got 5 REVIEWS we can splurge BROWNIES!**

**New challenge... Anyone who reviews gets a sneak peak (I mean it this time I'm going to write it right now) Also... 1500 veiws that's amazingsauce(No judgeing I'm a kid inside) But if that maney of are reading can you plzz leave a reveiw I mean if your already takeing the time to read this...**

**ONE MORE THING for all my loyal loyal reviews I just wanted to give a shout out everytime I get a new one of you I feel like amazing..**

**I've said amazing waaaaay two maney times now sooooooo **

**STOOOORY TIMEEEE**

Kim POV

Jack rubs comforting circles on the small of my back. I don't cry I just sit there unable to move feeling like chains are wrapped around my arms and torso.

So I inhale his sent, and listen to his heartbeat allowing myself a few seconds of peace. I know I should ask him what's happening but I can't move it feels like I can't breathe.

"Kim" Jack whispers gently against my ear.

"Kim sweetie" Jack repeats stroking my arm.

"What" I say hoarsely.

"I'm so sorry. " Jack says and I can here him crying.

I want to yell and scream at him for not telling me. I should but hearing him cry softly against the crown of my head,

Instead I look up wiping away a tear with my thumb.

"Jack what's happening" I ask gently

I slide of his lap and on to the bed not letting go of his hand.

"Those people you saw at the hospital weren't my parents, That was my parent." Jack says never taking his eyes off my face

"I know"

Jack looks surprised but keeps talking " My dad is a strong believer in medicine but not in the waiting"

My stomach starts to sink because I know that it's going to be so much worse than I thought.

"I was born so they could do brain surgery on me, They're trying to activate the area's of the brain that we don't use. That's why I had the brain tumor, And that's why I kept pushing you away."

I put my hand over my mouth not quite able to believe it but he's not done just

" When I got that experiment, I 'contaminated' the experiment, my dad was so mad at me and when my dad gets mad he punishes me."

I look up dreading what I know he's going to say.

"Kim your his new lab rat, And since you haven't built up an immunity to the tests or virus they run though you. I don't know if you are going to survive though the testing."

**That was a lot shorter than I thought and I have writers block**

**Ughh I'm going to go write the sneak peak...**

**BYE**


	10. Chapter 10

**Alright ik it's short and all but I have the fever and feel like crap sorry about the length again I just wanted to get somthing out**

They say that when something bad's about to happen your supposed to look back. It's weird as I'm sitting here in a hospital gown I'm not remembering anything. Wait I take that back I am remembering, I'm thinking of all those times before when I was scared, The time in the supermarket when I lost my mom for five mintutes, When I almost drowned and got hit by a car.

Not as scared as I am now. When I had to wait in a waiting room for hours thinking I was going to lose the only thing that has made me feel alive in a whole new way, Not as terrifying.

No, sitting here waiting to see what's going to happen to me that's far worse.

I start to bite my nails a nervous habit of mine.

The door flings open I jump.

I turn around and see a scientist standing in a white lab coat with a mask on.

For a moment I'm relived that it's not Jack's dad.

Then I realize that this means that the testing is beginning, The man set me down on the table pulls out a syringe.

I feel the syringe plunge into my arm.

I look up and see that the ceiling is made of deep brown wood, Like something you would see in a rustic farm house.

I smile and think of Jack, Even though he's responsible for this I can't bring myself to regret knowing him.

I think it's because I have always been the girl who chased after passion, never wanting to live half-way.

Ironic considering I didn't even make it half-way though my life.

**5 reviews next chapter sneak peeks to all who reveiw**


	11. Chapter 11

**READ THE NOTE VERY IMPORANT **

**K so I apologize for the late update I JUST got over a cold plus my keyboard stopped working.**

**School is not a nice person when it comes to homework intake(MATH UGHHH) whatever point is I probley won't be updating as frequently. NOT STOPPING no way I love this story and you guys. I myself need to know what happens (Seriously I don't know (: ) **

**O.K REVIEWERS**

**I love you all soo much read and re-read all of your amazing comments I think I got you you sneak peeks (If I didn't I'm sorry) Also The sneak peeks are used in the story but by the time I put out a new chapter I've revised it and added onto it if your wondering.**

**My goal for this chapter since it has drama and a cliffe is 6 reviews.**

**R&R and forgive me for long ramblely author notes ... **

Jack PVO

I throw my fist into the wall fury pumping though my veins.

I can't believe I dragged Kim into this, I was so stupid.

I thought that maybe since I escaped things would be better.

I punch the wall agin feeling the pain but not caring.

All I want is for Kim to be safe.

I can't do anything I didn't protect her, WAM. My dad my blood in flesh is going to be responsible for her death WAM. Now I'm stuck here waiting for the end of my world waiting for the one thing I swore I would never let happen to come to. WAM I finally let myself go sobbing I sink to the ground, I can't stop. I have no control over anything Kim myself our horrible situation. I look out my window I grew up here this is where I learned to read, Where I turned 10 then at 15 I was put into foster care. The couple that took me to the hospital had only known me for about a month and yet they acted like real parents when they found out about the brain tumor, I wonder what they'll think now that I disappeared probably nothing since I told them I would be visiting Kim and didn't know when I'd be back. It doesn't matter though they won't get here in time to save Kim. So what's the point.

(This chapter is a real ray of sunshine

Kim PVO

I lay on the metal table, Nothing's happened yet something should be happening. Jack said I wasn't going to make it.

Then a horrible thought hits me, They injected one thing in me there's no way that that's going to be the end of testing.

I feel tears well up in my eyes but then quickly blink them away.

I have a plan.

**that's a-lot shorter than I thought..**

**5 reviews mabye? **

**PS did u guys here about kim not being on the new season of kickin it.**

**NOOOOOOOOO KICK NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**grrrrr. **

**I guess I'll etheir write a austin and ally or glee fic next or idk I might make a few more kick stuff before it's over.**

**O.K at this point my note is longer than the chapter so I'm signing off.**


	12. Chapter 12

**HEY I JUST WROTE A ONE SHOT AND AM PRETTY PROD OF IT.**

**It's my b-day so check it out plzzzzzzzz.**


	13. Chapter 13

**I'm baaaaack **

**New chapter getting close to the climax and kims plan**

**Bet u can't wait.**

I can't sit by and wait any longer.

I won't play the damsel in distress. No more tears.

I take a steading breathe and try to think, I can't walk I don't have my wheel chair. How am I going to do what I need to do.

I think back to the abstract problems we had to solve in LA. She would give us a problem that seemed impossible and we had to find the solution, I was never good at these I could never find that loophole that one thing that was supposedly so important. It was stupid anyways I never though I would use it in real life.

Hah right. I try swinging my legs over the steel metal table but my cast clang against the side. A searing pain goes up my leg and I cry out in pain.

I can't stop though. I look to see my wheel chair across the room, might as well be across the world for the chance I have of getting to it.

The door fly's open my stomach drops of course it's Jack's dad. I squeeze my eyes shut hoping that this will all go away that I won't be here anymore.

Yeah didn't work.

"Kim I proposition for you."

I glare at him. My teeth grinding together.

" Your not the brightest but I think you may have guessed that the reason we chose you was because of your connection to my son. " He says patronizingly

I want to slap him across the face. That smug face that's eerily similar to Jack's.

" Now my team and I have decided that if you corporate with us we will give you something that I'm sure you would for example we could supply Jack with the little luxuries of life like food and water."

I feel chills run up my spine not because this man is threatening me I expected that would happen but because He's willing to starve his own son.

He has no morals no compassion at all. That makes him 1000 times more deadly.

I realize that for me to beat him I going to have to become a lot more cunning.

He continues," And just incase Jack told you something our testing IS survivable, "

I look at him cautiously.

" The problem being after were though with you you'll wish you were long dead."

**Dum Dum Dum the usal and such.**

**next chapter will include kim's plan.**


	14. Chapter 14

So I was wondering if you guys would read a story if I wrote one, It would be a seris of one-shots of course I would still finish this story but I feel like if I had something else to write on I could get over my writer's block faster plus I have a bunch of ideas but they don't make sense in this story so I write them down.

Any ways I have no Idea how to set a poll so you guys are just going to have to write in reveiws or PM me.

Also tell me what TV show/book you would like it to be for feel free to leave idea's.

ONE LAST THING should I start a A&A story.

TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK


	15. Chapter 15

**SO I'm putting this on all of my stories.**

**O.K the truth is I REALLLY need to prioritize I have three diffrent storys going at once and don't want to get rid of any of them but with school and stuff well **

**if people don't really enjoy them I just can't keep them going soooo it's up to you guys.**

**Would you rather me finsh this story or focas on the other ones. (Like I said don't WANT to get rid of any of them)**

**So.. yeah I guess tell me what you think and I'll go write some new chapters **

**No matter what happens I will try to get at least one more chapter uploaded on each story**

**AND IF YOUR IT'S JUST A GAME I relize that's it's only one chapter but it's long and I shoul have more than one review.**


End file.
